majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Bone Wiki:Sandbox-Character
|kana= |kanji= 竜神翔悟 |rōmaji= ryūjin shōgo |bone fighter= Dragon Bone |element type= Fire |bone class= Iron Bone |gender= Male |age= 16 |birthday= May 6th |nationality= Japanese |hair= Red / Brown |eyes= Brown |status= Alive |affiliation= White Bone Warriors |occupation= Student |relatives= Kengo Ryuujin (Father) Tomoko Ryuujin (Sister) |voice actor (jp)= 'Kenn' |voice actor (en)= N/A |anime debut= Episode 01 |image gallery=yes}} Shougo Ryuujin (竜神翔悟, ryūjin shōgo), is one of the main protagonists in the Majin Bone series as well as the childhood friend of Saho Shimatani He was a normal High-school student until he came into contact with the Dragon bone card and then became its adept as well as earth's keystone. In addition to that, he is a normal black belt in karate, while his sister is a 3rd degree black belt which would make her a sensei. They learned karate from their father. Appearance Shougo is a young man with red back spiked hair and brown eyes, he is seen wearing a grey jumper with two blue stripes on either side of his chest going under the arms and connect at the back. He also wears light brown trousers and white socks. When wearing Dragon Bone Shougo gains a suit of armour that's white and red and resembles the bones of a dragon with a black under-suit. The helmet consists of the top of a dragon's jaw with black and yellow eyes on the head, a visor covering the face, the bottom half of the jaw below the visor around the chin and yellow back spiked hair. The shoulders consist of a dragon claw on either shoulder, the chest-plate has a blue light in the middle of it. The gauntlets start just past the elbow, the right gauntlet has three red spikes pointing towards the elbow, two red spikes are located further down followed by two white spikes pointing in the opposite direction at the end of the gauntlet where as the left only has the two white spikes at the end. The bottom half of the suit has scale-like parts on the outer top parts of the legs, red knee guards, more scale-like plates on the bottom part of the legs reaching down to the ankles and finally two feet with claws on the end. After achieving iron form there are some notable significant changes to his bone's appearance, it gains the standard shine and improvement in detail that all iron bones gain. The red details above his bone's visor stick our more and he gains a third horn in the middle, the previous two horns grow slightly longer and more pointy. The crest on it's chest gains a red rim and the claws on his shoulder stick out more and it grows 2 lower claws on each shoulder. The wrist gauntlets become more detailed and the spikes on the right gauntlet grow larger. The crotch-guard gain two red streaks going down and the legs of his bone grow more detailed and have red stripes going down the sides. Personality Shougo has a lazy and unenthusiastic personality, he dislikes tests and education in general and doesn't seem to do anything particularly productive with his life aside from learning karate. He tends to sulk a lot and can be described as having a kid-like personality at times, this is seen when his sister wakes him up and his friend Saho pointed out that he hadn't done up his button and tried to do it for him. Despite his idle personality Shougo is known to be a very dependable individual, this is shown when Saho came to him for help when her dog was acting strange. He also demonstrates this when the three are attacked by an alien in an armoured suit and in the confusion and fear Shougo manages to protect Saho's dog from harm. Shougo enjoys reading perverted magazines and is seen to get very embarrassed when his sister or Saho pull him up about it; yet he makes little effort to hide it. Even going as far as blushing and hiding the magazines when either of them enter the room. Later on in the series Shougo's personality drastically changes from an idle and lazy state to a hard working and caring state, even doing small gestures like making tea for everyone; even his family showed surprise in his change of attitude. His countless battles as a bone fighter as well as his conversations with Luke and the others allowed him to realize he should cherish and protect the things that he cares about. He also becomes a lot nicer to everyone, mainly Saho, this is shown when he buys her a gift in the form of an alien toy; also showing he's accepted her fascination for extraterrestrials. Another express of his kindness is when he gave in to her wanting to go somewhere for the summer before it's too late and he took her to a place of her choosing. Skills and Abilities *Bone fighter - Dragon bone. *Martial arts - Karate: He is a black belt in karate. It also helped him defend and evade against one of the Black Bone fighters in his human form. History Shougo starts off as a regular high-school student, he lives with his sister and father whom both work. Every morning his sister would wake him up if he slept in, and he would walk to school with his childhood friend Saho. After his first day back from school in mid-term he sat in his room listening to music and reading mature magazines. Saho barges into his room and quickly drags him to her house because her dog, Momotaro, is acting strangely. Shougo turns to inspect the garden and is suddenly drawn to a rock at the back near the fence, Saho snaps him out of it by calling his name and he quickly waves it aside and dismisses his behavior. Shougo manages to pick Momo up and bring him out from under the wooden balcony, Momo jumps back under again and Shougo is drawn back to the rock. After conversing with Saho about a noise the rock is making Shougo hears something call out to him which asks: "Can you hear me?". Shougo walks over to inspect the rock but as soon as he touches it the rock shatters into pieces, leaving a trail of destruction where the parts collided with various other things. After cooling off about the incident Shougo touches the ground where the rock was and gets shocked by some form of black lightning coming from the ground. At that moment Shougo notices something and leaps back to protect Saho and her mother, something hits the ground and creates a huge explosion, luckily the three emerge from the smoke unharmed. He quickly notices with shock that their house has been partly destroyed and asks them to head to his house to safety, Shougo looks for Momotaro while Saho and her mother head to his house. One Shougo finds Momo he hears the same voice as before telling him to "hurry", he trips and bumps into someone; turning to say sorry Shougo freaks out when he notices it's a large figure in armour. Trivia * His surname Ryūjin is based in the dragon of the japanese mythology, which match perfect with his Bone Fighter.